This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project aims to tackle a grand challenge in nanotechnology, which is to engineer three- dimensional (3D) nanostructures. We plan to develop self-assembling 3D DNA nanoscaffolds to organize nanoparticles (NPs) into rationally designed, spatially addressable 3D architectures, with long-term prospects in nanophotonics, nanoelectronics and biological/chemical sensing. A major aspect of this project is to explore NPs as an active elements to induce the formation of chiral DNA-NP nanotubes as novel architectures for nanobiotechnology.